


Ikanaide

by Anheru



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M, junpei is there for like a second, shadow minato is mean, so out of character dear god, yukari is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anheru/pseuds/Anheru
Summary: Minato Arisato didn’t want to die. Expecting him to just give up everything he’s lived for, to save the world? Putting so much pressure on this little child is selfish. Humanity is selfish.“ikanaide”~~~Songfic. English translation by Jubyphonic.





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this horrible fic lol

I thought to myself, “I’m okay, I don't feel a thing.”

His dark blue hair covered his right eye, his skin like porcelain. His uniform was bloodied, presumably by his own injury.

But in the end, there’s a drag weighing down on me.

His coffin was surrounded by aconites and white lilies, something that this man might’ve liked before he died of whatever caused this tragedy.

Running on ahead again, you seem to escape, every step never touching down…

“I bet he had friends before he died… maybe not. If so, do they miss him? Its been years and nobody knows where he is or if he’s even dead…” 

Couldn’t do a thing but stare without a sound.

Narukami’s hand reached toward the bluenette’s hair, lightly twisting the locks around his finger, before gently stroking his face.

Guided away, you walk to a train, while im standing left behind…

The bluenette’s eyes slowly opened, revealing a wild mix of blue hues. Narukami would say it might’ve looked like the ocean, something he’s always liked.

Dashing off instead, I reach out ahead, but can’t make it through the room in time.

The man’s hand took Narukami’s own, before attempting to sit up at eye level with him. It hadn’t worked, and he fell right back into the coffin. His skin was cold.

Eyes getting wet, don’t be upset, but my heart really wants to cry…

“Who are you…? Where am I…? I should be dead…”

“I’m Narukami Yu, and this is the TV world.”

“...Minato Arisato.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Minato Arisato.”

Don’t go away yet…

Narukami was starting to walk away from Minato, but he stopped. A blue butterfly landed on his finger, before he broke a Tarot card and summoned Izanagi-no-Okami.

Oh, Minato thought, I’m not the only persona user here.

“Hey, why do you have a gun- Oi oi oi oi oi, don’t point that at your head-“

“Orpheus Telos!”

You’re moving on to far and beyond, while I’m standing left behind.

Narukami looked at Minato in awe. His persona… Orpheus Telos… was beautiful, amazing. Just like Minato is.

Night running low and leaves me alone, dissolving you from my mind.

The fog was thick, Narukami’s silhouette engulfed. Orpheus and Izanagi illuminated the area, letting blue hues overtake them. The shadows were destroyed in a heartbeat, the Wild Card’s combined power being too high to measure. Together, they could do anything. They are everything, yet are nothing. They are a blank slate, able to be woven to coordinate with others desires. They are the universe. The world. 

Eyes getting wet, don’t be upset, but my heart really wants to cry.

His mind felt as if it had shattered, like fragile glass. Minato felt this feeling before, but nothing as… amplified, as this. 

His arcana.  
The fool arcana. The universe.

Don’t go away yet…

“You’re… a wild card?”

“Huh? How did you know that-“

Narukami felt his eyes burn, the shatter of his own mind causing him to fall to the floor.

Minato’s arcana.  
The fool. Death. Minato Arisato is the great seal of death. Minato Arisato had death inside of him. Minato Arisato is death itself.

“It’s nice to meet you, my predecessor. I am Minato Arisato, the great seal of Nyx. Ah wait, you had known my name beforehand-“

“You… are death?”

“はい”

“You won’t kill me, right?”

“Of course not. Let’s just defeat the shadows and figure out from there.”

And so they tried.

Festival abating, now I’m waiting for reality.

The shadows wouldn’t stop coming. They defeated wave after wave and barely made any progress.

But Narukami saw an opening.  
The TV.

“Minato, follow me!”

The bluenette had no time to respond before being dragged to a tv and shoved inside the thing.

Yes, in the end, every night is the same old thing.

The bluenette landed on the ground of… a shop? Whatever the place was, Yu wasn’t there with him. He was about to get up when out came the silverette, landing right on him.

“Ugh, my head… Oi Minato, you alright?”

“...can you get off of me?”

“Oh, sorry!”

He did as he was told, and then helped the fool up.

“Where are we?”

“A store named Junes. My friend, also a persona user, works here.”

Minato didn’t respond, instead hiding behind Narukami.

“What are you doing?”

“People here… will they accept me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I am… death, essentially. What if they can sense that? What if they send me back again…?”

“Arisato, people won’t just know you’re death itself. Oh, and formalities should be used, since we’re in reality.”

“Understood, Narukami~san.”

“Arisato~kun, do you have a place to stay?”

“...I’m not in Iwatodai, am I?”

“No, you’re in Inaba.”

“Oh, then I guess not.”

Narukami took out his phone, whispering “It’ll only be a moment”, before turning the corner to call someone.

Minato managed to dig his wallet out of his pocket, before going and buying some food. The employees were amazed at how much money he had, but luckily didn’t comment. What, was he supposed to tell them, “Oh, theres actually 25 hours in a day and only certain people can be awake during it, and during this hour a big tower comes up and we fight shadows and earn hella cash”? No!

Breaking through it all, you were bright, standing tall, how could I only see this now?

“Arisato~san, you’re allowed to stay with me, or my friend who is also a persona user. Is that alright?”

“Yes, Narukami~kun. That’s fine by me.”

“Let me introduce my friend to you. Oi, partner!”

An average height male walked over to the pair, caramel hair spiked downwards.

“Partner! Is this him?”

He looked at Minato, examining him. He thought he recognized him somewhere…

“Hey, you’re that dude with a bunch of cash! Nice. Im Yosuke Hanamura, what about you?”

“...”

“Not a talker? Alright!”

“Huh, he wasn’t like this earlier… he was actually pretty talkative with me. His name is Minato Arisato, and he’s a persona user like us.”

“Another persona user… Cool, Whatever you say, partner! He’s staying with me, right?”

Minato nodded his head to Hanamura.

“Great! I have to finish this shift, so if you could just hang out with partner for a bit, that’ll be nice.”

Couldn’t do a thing but stare without a sound.

“Narukami~san… the wildcard. But yet, two are currently existing together. How the world hasn’t started to change and break is beyond me… How fascinating…” Margaret told Minato, giving him the newly fused persona.

“Does Elizabeth…?”

“Of course.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“You know, she’s been trying to find ways to save you for years now… But now, she can return. I wonder if her mindset has grown at all.”

“She has…? Ah, now I feel terrible…”

“I will say this, it’s not your fault. Honestly, you act too much like our current guest…”

“You usually don’t talk this much.”

“You are a former- no, a fellow current guest, and you were the Great Seal of Nyx. Is it bad I would like to converse with you…? Oh, and that’s quite… hypocritical, of you.”

“Erm- Ok fine, you’re right…”

“As always.”

The clock moving on, it drags me along, with feet buried in the ground.

Bells went throughout his head, causing him to wake from the velvet room. He fell to the floor, hyperventilating, trying to calm down. “Nyx is dead, we’ll all be fine” he told himself. Over and over again. It just didn’t seem to help.

Three light knocks. “Arisato~San? Are you all right?” When Yosuke got no response, he started to lightly open to door. “I’m coming in…!”

When he walked inside, time felt like it stopped. All he could see or hear was Minato. Blue crystalline butterflies flew around him, emitting a faint glow. He himself was aglow with white, and coffins were all around him.

“Arisato… san?”

Time went on, and everything was normal. Well, it appeared as if it was. Even if people called Yosuke dumb, idiot, and other things of the relatively same meaning, it wasn’t as true as they thought. Yosuke knew something wasn’t right here. But if you thought he could do something then and there without support, then you would be dead wrong, perhaps even the same level of stupid as the supposed “Yosuke” of the school.

Road going home is dark and alone, but I’ll make it out alive… somehow.

He looked around the space where he spent his dreams in. Space, the space where Nyx would continue to be held off at. After looking at the nonexistent hues, he spotted… something. Himself? What, did he get yellow contacts for some reason?

“Please stop denying me, damnit!”

“What…?”

Flicks in the night, a lamp giving light, my ling shadow left behind…

He opened his eyes to see a room, Yosuke’s room. He got up, put on his jacket, and left through the window. He has a shadow to confront.

Running to Junes, he stuck his hand in the TV. “Perfect, it works.” He told himself, going in and bracing for the impact of the floor. But it never came.

He opened his eyes to his shadow looming over him.

I’m on my own, aren’t I?

“You… actually came…”

Minato was silent. This shadow looked like him, but… younger. The him from the accident of 10 years ago, when Aegis forced death inside of him.

This near emotionless teen, and an emotional, grief-stricken child.

You’re moving on to far and beyond, while I’m standing left behind.

“You just… don’t wanna be left alone again… right? I- I’m not supposed to exist… You should’ve moved on by now…”

“I… I do accept you… I know this already…!”

“But… but I exist… clearly something’s wrong here…! Have you… not accepted it…? That you hate it…? Hate it all? That you hate bearing it all alone, but you don’t want to seem selfish…? Minato, you… I’m sorry, but wake up. These feelings are normal. You need to trust people. You can’t act like this, knowing that this new Wild Card will be your demise. You can’t just run, Minato. I am you, you are me. You’re lonely! You feel so much pain! Everyone’s so… so selfish, giving you all these burdens! ‘Minato, be the leader, will you?’ ‘Minato, don’t be selfish!’ ‘Minato, BE THE GREAT SEAL SO WE DON’T DIE, AND SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR US ALL, won’t you?’ Dear god, its all so annoying! I just want to vomit at the thought!” The shadow shouted, giving what seemed line genuine tears.

“Arisato~san!”

Those voices. Narukami Yu. Chie Satonaka. Teddie. Yosuke Hanamura. Kanji Tatsumi. Naoto Shirogane. Yukiko Amagi. Everyone.

“You’re…”

“No, don’t say it, senpai!”

“No, you can’t be me…!”

“...After all that, you STILL don’t accept me?! ...heh…”

The shadow transformed into… Nothing. It stayed the same, taking out a “gun” from its pocket.

“Orpheus!”

“Senpai, the power rating is off the charts! Be careful!” Rise said, examining the persona.

“It’s mainly fire attacks, but can bash you with the stringed harp on his back!”

“Got it!”

Minato sat in the corner, watching the fight. His shadow self would occasionally switch personae, but that didn’t matter. He had the evoker to his head, ready to summon Orpheus Telos.

“Pe… ru… so… na.”

He felt that same thrill as he did last year. Actually, was it last year? Did time go on without him? 

Orpheus Telos wouldn’t stop. Die die die dIE DIE DIE-

“Arisato~san! That’s enough!”

His voice brought him out of his entranced state, his knees buckling as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Night blurring out without any doubt, again it’ll fill my mind.

His eyes opened to a familiar sight, Gekkoukan Highschool. “How am I…”

“Here?”

He looked up, seeing a crying Yukari. Junpei was turned to his side, refusing to look at him.

“You… Idiot! Don’t ever scare us like this again!”

Minato gave out a small chuckle, as he got up.

Eyes getting wet, don’t be upset, but my heart really wants to cry…

He looked upwards, and out the door, seeing a flash of silver and caramel hair. “Narukami~san and Hanamura~san…?” He thought, grabbing the mp3 player off of the table next to him.

He started to walk out of his room, eventually making his way to the exit of the hospital. His mp3 player held tight in his hand, the music in his ears even without headphones.

He’s been here thousands of times, and will be here thousands more. So why did it hurt so much…?

Don’t go away yet.

Eyes getting wet, don’t be upset, but my heart really wants to cry…

Don’t go away yet...

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the fic! Yeeeaaahhhh... its not really that good, but i tried! Gomen!


End file.
